


Impossible

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long it has taken them to come to this place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/gifts).



So long it has taken them to come to this place, mouths pressed close, his hands roaming under the sweaty, tight slickness of her costume. So long Selina has wondered about the hard strength of the muscles at his stomach, and she breaks the kiss to taste his navel.

This should have been in an alley or on a rooftop, grimy and lonesome with their clothes shoved aside roughly. She didn't expect clean sheets, a soft bed against her knees as he turns her to face away from him.

This is nothing she ever dreamed, and everything she ever wanted.


End file.
